robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Know What Happened to the 1 Billionth Roblox User
The only reason I’m writing this story is because of some videos that were made about the one billionth Roblox user, Azoo55373. And to make this clear, I don’t care if anyone believes me or not, I just want this out there. My therapist said that it would help my mental health to write out the experience, I don’t know what to think. I keep getting those recurring nightmares; the night I lost my sister. ' ' To preface this, I live in a small town in Arkansas, where you can leave one town, drive hundreds of miles of the wooded area to another town, the only reason I’m mentioning this is because it will be important later on. I will not disclose the name of the town or school I attend for obvious reasons, and for the sake of anonymity, I will call myself Asuna and my younger sister Azura. I had recently entered my last year of high school, my little sister Azura was in her first year of high school. Writing this now, I get flashbacks from when we were together still. We actually got along together, I loved being around her, maybe it’s because we were only three years apart, who knows? Anyways, I had recently got into this game called Roblox; It wasn’t that popular in my school, but it kept me entertained during lunch. One of my friends, let’s name him Albert, first introduced me to it. One of the first games I played was called Shark Bite, where you’re on a boat and try to escape the shark. It sounds simple, but it’s super fun. Anyways, I wanted to get my sister into Roblox, coincidentally my lunch and recess (yes my high school has recess) was also her study hall and recess, so we could co-op on Roblox. My sister, even though she’s younger, is really mature for her age. She can also have a bit of a temper when you really tick her off. Which is no surprise whenever she created her account and just put “I'm cool” in her status. ' ' We’re usually home alone most of the day, our parents are at work and they believe were old enough to take care of ourselves, which is fine for the most part. I told Azura about Roblox, she seemed down to try it out for a bit. I helped her a bit with her name, Albert and I belonged to a group called ‘Rare Roblox Names’, We eventually agreed on Azoo55373, something close to her name (not Azura, her real name). I let her play on it for a while, while I made some dinner for us. ' ' “Can I have my MacBook now?” I said, sort of impatient. Azura was using my MacBook to finish a round of Phantom Forces. ' ' “That’s lame,” She said, her voice sounding monotonous, Nothing really surprises her or even remotely scares her. You can take her to see any horror movie and she’ll sleep right through it. ' ' “What-What is it?” I asked. ' ' “I’m getting spammed with friend requests and follows.” She replied. ' ' I looked closely at her homepage., and noticed her user number was 1 billion. ' ' “Azura, you’re the 1 billionth user of Roblox!” I exclaimed, “That’s something that only happens once a millennium, you’re going down in Roblox history!” ' ' “Woopdy doo,” she said sarcastically. “Do I get a prize or something? Because other than that, I could care less. Wanna go a few rounds on Phantom Forces?” ' ' Later that same day, Azura got a message on her phone. Azura tilted her head, I think she was actually confused. “That’s cute, someone named Richard Roe messaged me.” She smiled and typed something, a few seconds later her smile turned into a neutral expression. ' ' “Is something wrong Azura?” ' ' “They know my name.” I didn’t know if she said that as a question or as a statement, but what she said next confirmed it was a statement, “They know where I live.” ' ' I asked who she was talking about. She showed me her phone and indeed, someone named Richard Roe messaged her. Here is the timeline of chats ' ' “Hello, my name is Richard Roe. Congratulations, you have been selected to be in my experiment.” ' ' “I’m pregnant leave me alone, you dumb nooby hibiscus.” (This was an obvious bluff.) ' ' “Noob is not a very nice word, please do not use it again. And according to my scan, you do not seem to be pregnant Azura.” ' ' I had to reread that last part, it’s almost as if she were talking to some kind of bot or really smart A.I. Azura probably read my mind and answered the question I was going to ask. ' ' “No, I did not give him any personal information if that’s what your thinking Asuna. I don’t even know how he friended me.” ' ' We left it at that, well, at least she did. I got up at around 12 am, got into my MacBook and logged into her account, thank Apple for Keychain. I looked into her friend's list, and to my surprise, Richard Roe was not in her friend's list, but his messages were still there. I clicked on the profile, but it leads me to an error 404. I tried reloading the page and realized something; the user number for a split second said, ‘0’. User zero? I assumed it was a moderator or admin. But a search through Reddit and other forums resulted in no conclusive answers. I looked through some of the user numbers, user number one was, of course, Roblox themselves. All of a sudden I heard the all too familiar sound of the Roblox chat sound. I’ll admit I jumped a bit because the sound caught me off guard. It was from Richard Roe, the message said something along the lines of: ' ' “You’re not Azura, you must be her older sister, Asuna.” I almost passed out, but I managed to keep my composure. ' ' “Who are you, what do you want from my sister?” ' ' “Follow me to my place.” I was suspicious at first, but being a stupid teenager, I accepted and soon joined his game afterward. ' ' I joined a game called ‘Richard Roe’s place’, and saw the only player other than me: Richard Roe. ' ' “What you see here is paradise, my home”. Richard summoned what I recognized as a Dominus floating atop his head, and said something in a different language, “Dominus Infernus! Sic transit gloria mundi…” it said. The place turned into a different kind of world, this was done by the work of the Dominus I theorized. The once plain green ground became a luscious paradise, better than what I have seen made in Roblox. This place looked like a dream, the style of a dream. The sky was not blue, but white, objects had a radiant white glow, there were Roblox characters roaming through the world with no care in the world. ' ' “This place you see was Roblox when I was first created, Robloxia was the name, but over the years, hackers, exploiters, and even the people who are called ‘Youtubers’ ruined this universe, corrupting its beauty. The purpose of my existence is to destroy all who have withered my paradise. Your sister, the 1 billionth user, will aid in my project. Project Mind Heist.” ' ' I slammed my laptop shut, my mind still processing what I just read. What the fudge did he or they or whatever this guy want with my sister? It’s after my sister, should I tell my sister? No, this is some elaborate dumb prank that’s gone too far. But too many things don’t make sense, it knew me and my sister by name. What was Project Mind Heist? How is he user 0? ' ' I don’t think I slept that night. because during recess my friend Albert noticed me sitting on a swing all alone. He asked if I was okay, but I just nodded, the playground was relatively new, even us teenagers enjoyed. The reason why they built this playground is anyone’s guess, but hey, the teens loved it. I noticed my sister, sitting by the restrooms in the built-in shade that serve as an outside the lunch table. And all the way behind her were the deep woods. ' ' In the next few days, though, I noticed her mood change. She got even more mad, especially around the recess. Not only her though, her friends too. I got closer to the conversation. ' ' “How did he take us all out?” One of her friends said frustrated. “He has to be hacking.” ' ' “He’s not hacking, he’s outsmarting us.” Replied Azura. I could tell she just wanted to rip apart her device. ' ' “Is something wrong sis?” I asked. She showed me her laptop; she said that this Richard Roe guy kept beating her at every game. Whoever this guy was, knew my sister hates losing. I looked at her screen, one of the messages said, “Would you like to see who I am Azura?” ' ' Before I could say anything, she wrote that she would. Richard Roe then said they’ll meet at the playground. I told her that she was out of her mind for accepting that. Though, she was adamant it was someone at school. She said they would meet tomorrow, at the exact same outdoor table. I didn’t what to do at this point, should I report Richard Roe? Actually, I tried to, but every time I tried to set messages to friends only, Richard Roe would just a comeback. So I made up a plan, if I could not stop my sister from going to the playground, I would call the cops. I know for a fact she was going to the playground tomorrow morning. I texted Albert, to meet me at the playground in the morning, and I also made sure to tell him to bring some kind of weapon just in case. ' ' I woke up with a loud thundercrack. Startled, I looked at my phone and saw that my phone was dead. I cursed under my breath, I knew she must have drained my battery. As quick as I could I got out of bed, put my shoes on, raincoat, and once I opened my front door, I was greeted with a splash of water. Great, she left in the rain. I got on my dad’s bike and pedaled to school. ' ' When I got there, Azura was nowhere to be seen. I start screaming her name, looking everywhere around the playground. Where-where is she? Please Azura, be okay. That’s when I see it, silhouettes, at the edge of the treeline. I yelled out Azura’s name, I could hear a distant muffled scream through the rain. I run towards the treeline, that is. until I feel a blow that knocked the wind out of me. I land on one of the cafeteria tables, I see a man, or what I thought was a man. I couldn’t get a good look at him, but when I did, I swear, the face looked smooth, almost like a mannequin. That horrific sight almost made me pass out. if it weren’t for the fact that two more of these things came for me. One of them I remember was a two-headed dog (I know I sound crazy right now), and the other was a freaking clown. I jump off the table and make a break into the restroom. My plan was to lure them into the restroom and escape the small window in the restroom, my heart feeling it would explode out of my chest. I wait under the window until I could see them come in. All of a sudden I hear the most disturbing noise I have ever heard in my life. A purple robotic creature came out of one of the stalls, it’s handed, those cold hard hands closed onto my throat. I thought it was the end for me then and there. Then I heard the sound of a gunshot, and the robots head blew up in sparks. It was from Albert! He had his father’s Remington shotgun. I hugged him so hard that I thought I would suffocate him. “Where did the animatronic rthro come from?” He asked. “Animatronic what?” I said confused. until I looked at the partially broken head, I recognized as Cratus the Warlord. “We need to get my sister.” We run out of the restroom. and saw the three other Rthro going into the tree line. I screamed Azura’s name. I took Alberts shotgun and dart towards the woods, Two of the Rthro animatronics stayed, their armor shining through the rain. I aim the shotgun, fire a round at the clown. Bits of it blew off, I then grabbed the shotgun by the front end, and with sheer rage, I broke the things skull with the butt of my shotgun. I looked up, the heavy rain partially blinding my sight, I kept firing at the two-headed dog Rthro, but as luck would have it, I ran out of ammo. So I simply tackled the thing into a ravine, I blacked out midway down. ' ' I woke up, it was pitch black. The rain had stop and realized it was night. A quick glance, and I could not see that Rthro anywhere. I tried getting up, but my body gave in. Come back to me Azura. I saw a light and a man walk towards me, for split second I thought Saint Peter had come for me. Until I saw, the bright orange vest. I eventually passed out again, ' ' I woke up in a bed, a hospital bed to be exact. There was a police officer in the room, along with my parents. “Where’s Azura, and Albert?” I said. “Miss, I need you to answer some questions.” The officer said. “You were found 5 miles off the playground, you luckily were found before hyperthermia claimed you.” “Where are they?” I said in a harsher tone. “Your sister was found inside the restrooms, there seemed to have been an explosion. We can’t determine whether she died because of the explosion or from the collapse. And as for Albert, he was partially caught in the explosion. He is in a coma right now. I’m sorry Asuna.” My whole world crumbled right there, I’ve lost everything, my sister, my best friend. I never told them what actually happened, I just said I could not remember. Weeks passed by, and for the first time, I logged into Roblox, Azoo55373. Richard Roe’s messages were gone. I kept getting those recurring nightmares, the playground, the collapsed building. I’m sure whatever those rthro animatronics were, took my sister, but there is a memory that pops up in my mind. A blocky looking figure in the treeline. After going through therapy, I was diagnosed with PTSD, the therapist said to write and express my thoughts would help. I took it a step further, I went to my sister’s Roblox account and recreated the playground, and the collapsed building, just like in my dream. Whatever else you hear about what happened to this account, is not true, they are all lies. My sister’s account was never password guessed, she was taken. ' ' *Update* I was not planning on updating this, but something strange happened today. I visited my sister’s funeral. when a man came up to me and said, “You miss your sister, don’t you? A siblings bond is truly never broken.” I could not recognize this man in all black. “Who are you?” I asked. “Just call me RIcky...Ricky Goldsworth.” The man said, “your sister is still alive, and I promise to bring her back.” I had no words, I didn’t know what to say, I Had too many questions to ask him. He said one more thing before he left. “We’re in the endgame now.” I don’t know what to make of this, but for some odd reason, I have a feeling of hope. And I’m feeling tired, a lot more tired than usual. I think I’ll go to sleep right now. Category:Entities Category:Mystery Category:Glitches/Exploits